terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotic Cultist
The Robotic Cultist is an War Mode boss that is very similar to the Lunatic Cultist, only it is apparently made of steel and has glowing red eyes. It is summoned by killing the cultists after the dungeon has been converted into the Mechanical Dungeon, but only if the player taps the mysterious tablet with a Program Chip before killing the cultists. It will spawn as an normal cultist, but the mysterious tablet will zap the cultist, turning it into a robot. Stats *100,000 HP *15,000 HP(robot seagull) *1,000 HP(gunner probe) *70 defense *70 (melee first form) *50 (melee second form) *90 (spiky pole) *50 (flamethrower)(lights player on fire for 10 seconds) *100 (eye beam) *50 (machine gun) *150 (robotic seagull contact) *50 (machine gun probe contact) Forms This boss has 3 form, of the following: Form 1 Right after it spawns, it will teleport to above the dungeon. After that, it will no longer teleport and use rocket boosters instead. After that, it will chase the player and cycle through the following attacks: *'Spiky pole:' The robot stays still for a few seconds, and generates an metallic orb and then flies away. The metallic orb will grow two arms vertical to each other that spin around at high velocity. The arms will extend for about 20 tiles and the grow spikes. It will despawn after 20-25 seconds. *'Flamethrower:' The robot opens it's beak and then a tube extends out. It will spew fire like the elf-melter would, attempting to stay horizontal to the player. The attack lasts for 10-15 seconds. *'Eye beam:' It will stay above the player and it's eyes will expand to a 4x4 box, and a laser similar to moon lord will extend out. The only difference is that it sweeps faster and it is thinner than moon lord's laser. It will stop after 5-10 seconds. Form 2 When it has been lowered down to half health, It will stay still for 5 seconds, and it's steel covering will crack(excluding the beak) will crack, and then it raises it's arm up and machine guns extend out of it. The arm could swing 180˚ around and if the player gets to the other side, it will change directions. It will deal less contact damage, but has an chance to inflict the electrified debuff on the player. The gun fires rapidly, and the arms have high precision, making dodging skills important. It could no longer execute the first form attacks. Form 3 When it's health is completely depleted, it's stell covering will completely fall off, revealing that it is an robot seagull piloting an killer machine. Seeing that it could no longer save the machine, it flies off and attempts to make melee swipes to the player. The probe is indestructible, and will fire randomly. The boss dies when the player kills the seagull(except in expert mode, which the player also have to kill the probe after the seagull is killed). Killing the boss will start the Industrial Revolution event. Drops *Future Manipulator *Futuristic Flamethrower(1/5) *Futuristic Heat ray(1/5) *Futuristc Spiky ball launcher(1/5) *Futuristic Spiky ball(300-500, dropped with the futuristic spiky ball launcher) *Futuristic Hydra staff(1/5) *Futuristic Portal gun(1/5) *Futuristic Jetpack(1/30) *Future Cultist mask(1/7) *Future Cultist trophy(1/10) *Super healing potion(15-30) Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters